Cold Heart and Memories
by indiangirl2008
Summary: One of Kai's old partners has showed up out of nowhere with her members, The Thugs, trying to solve mysteries to their forgotten memories. Possibly one more chapter before it's done.
1. BB1

**Hi all readers, this is my second fic in beyblade. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Icesk8er**

**

* * *

Chapter 1.**

It's been a year since the Bladebreakers have won the championship for the fourth time. As usual they all returned to their homes to train, get on with life, or retire. Tyson, Kenny, Diachi, and Hilary returned to Japan and are currently helping out in Max's dad's store. Max is in America with his mom helping her work with beyblades. Ray returned home to China to help the kids and be with he friends and old teammates, the White Tigers. Kai has returned home to Russia, and is said to have retired. They truly made their mark in beyblade history in winning four tournaments in a row. They all were in their junior year of high school, except Diachi was a freshman, and Kai and Ray were seniors. Everything was normal for them, even with the publicity, but that of course went to Tyson's head.

One day Mr. Dickinson had arranged for them all to meet up in Paris, France so they could decide on the action they would face. Each team that the Bladebreakers ever went up against, even if they weren't in the tournament would show up but would be training for the future championship.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get to get to the restraint and eat their famous food." Said Tyson while rubbing his stomach.

Kenny and Diachi just looked over at him with a weird look on their faces. (In this Diachi is more mature. He doesn't act like Tyson anymore.)

'_Yeah right. Your probably going to run the restraint out of business.' _Thought Kenny.

When the BBA bus slowed to a stop outside a hotel Tyson, Kenny, and Diachi ran off to find Mr. Dickinson. In the lobby they saw him sitting and reading a magazine.

"Mr. D. how are ya?" yelled Tyson while jogging up to him.

"Fine, just fine. My have you three grown! Well let me show you guys to the suite."

"Mr. Dickinson what about the others? Aren't they coming?" asked Kenny looking worried.

"Oh yes their coming, but lets hurry. Maybe Tyson would like to hit the restraint soon." Mr. Dickinson looked over at Tyson, who had a huge smile on his face.

When they reached the suite they started to tour it. It had five bedrooms, a big living room/dinning room, kitchen and three bathrooms. Mr. Dickinson explained to them the rules for them staying there. He also told them were the training room, the swimming pool, restraint, etc. was. Tyson, Kenny, and Diachi claimed their rooms and got settled in. When they reached the lobby again Tyson headed for the restraint and disappeared in the crowd of people. Kenny and Diachi on the other hand waited with Mr. Dickinson. When Tyson came out after a while, The Majestic, White Tigers, and Kai walked in.

"Hey guys your finally here!" yelled Tyson.

The others had big smiles except for Kai. Mr. Dickinson walked up to Kai and whispered,

"Are you retired, or are you going in the tournament?"

Kai smile a little and said,

"I'm blading. I'm the captain after all. If they want to keep their title then this is it."

Mr. Dickinson smiled and walked each team to their rooms. Throughout the day new and old teams arrived to get ready for the tournament in two weeks. The Bladebreakers ran down the hallway to the elevator in their swim trunks. When they reached the lobby they saw the Saint Shields talking to Mr. Dickinson.

"Ozuma hurry to your room and come down to the pool." Yelled Max.

Not too long after they all came down and walked up to them they entered the pool area. The poolroom was an indoor/outdoor area. A bridge separated the two apart. Since the hotel was rented out to the Beyblade Association there weren't that many people around. This also included the pool. When they entered the entire area of the pool hall they heard laughter and splashing. When the teams set down their towels they jumped into the pool and started a splashing war. Mariah, Emily, Miriam, and Salima laid down on the beach chairs working on their tans. The only other splashing that came in the area was at the other end, were a boy was trying to dunk a girl in the water. They could hear laughter going on outside the pool, but couldn't see who it was.

Sometimes you could hear one the girls saying,

"Come on Kay. You know you're stronger."

"Yeah because if you don't beat him you're a chicken."

They saw the girl named Kay, stop and look over at them and get out. Next thing they saw a girl in a pink and purple Hawaiian bikini being thrown into the pool. When she came up they finally saw that both girls had flaming red hair. There was good-natured laughter but the only boy in the group got out and walked to the bridge and jumped.

"Oh you suck." Yelled a girl they couldn't see.

The two red heads in the pool stopped playing and started to laugh. The boy came up and looked at the girls like they were stupid.

"What's wrong with you two?"

The girls said in unison,

"Ask her."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. They most have heard someone else." The girl sitting out said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Star!"

"Nothing!"

"STAR!"

"Nope you can't get it out of me."

"Fine, but you better watch your back."

Star rolled her eyes and laid back down. Kay and her twin sister Rikku looked over and the boy with questioning looks and got out.

Rikku looked over at her sister and winked,

"Spark, if you really want to know what Star said, she said you sucked."

"Traitor!" yelled Star while trying to get up before Spark got out.

"Kay let me go."

"Nope."

"I'm your captain let me go."

Everyone on the other side of the pool looked over and saw the boy get out. They then heard fits of laughter and screaming, until they finally saw a girl in a red and black bikini, and black hair with red tips being picked up. The boy tried to drop her in the pool but she wrapped her arms too tight around his neck. Star went in screaming while Spark was trying to keep her from getting away. The teams on the other sides laughed a little but kept playing their game. Kai on the other hand was watching the group of four on the other side very carefully.

'_Why is it that I feel like I know them from somewhere?'_

Star came up breathless and said while trying not to laugh,

"Ok, you guys got your pay back on me. I need to get going so I can get ready for Ian. You guys should too."

"Alright. But we'll be up in an hour. Beside he isn't going to be here for another hour and half."

"Do what you want but I'd prefer to be ready instead of late."

Star got out and headed for the door, but stopped as soon and something caught her eye. The boy she saw made her think before she finally realized who is was.

'_Oh no it's Kai! Not now! This can't be happening!'_

**

* * *

Please read and review. I'll continue when I get two reviews. Please give me your thoughts on this story to see if I should continue.**


	2. BB2

**Thank you Tala-wolborg-girl. I'll try to get your character in soon. I just need some more info on her. I'll try to get her in chapter three or four depending on when I can get back on the computer.**

**I know I'm not going by my word of two reviews but the computer is mine for an hour or so. Please read and review. I'll continue if you like it, and if any of you get the chance read my other beyblade story.**

**I'll stop talking now, so… enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

'_Oh no it's Kai! Not now! This can't be happening!'_

* * *

Star continued to keep walking until she came to the elevator and decided to take the stairs. She opened the door to the stairway and before she reached the second floor, she ran into The Majestics. They all watched her continue walking up the stairs admiring her. What really caught their attention when they saw her face was the neon yellow eyes that looked like cats. She finally reached her floor and walked all the way down the hall to the right before getting to her room that she shared with Rikku and Kay. Sparks had the room above them so they could have their privacy from a boy they knew.

(An hour later)

Star stepped out and to her surprise the White Tigers were walking in her direction. The first thing they saw besides the black hair with red tips and neon yellow eyes was the stone cold look that could kill anyone that she came in contact with. They also saw she was wearing a torn skirt and a black tank top with matching sandals. Her face looked as sweet as an angel, but the way she had it, it looked like the devil wanted to control her every move.

When the elevator reached the lobby, Star stepped out quickly and headed for the door. The lobby was buzzing more now that almost all the teams were there. The Bladebreakers and friends walked out and were still hyper from all the fun. Kai stopped and started to walk for the door before Star stepped out.

"Star?"

She turned sharply around and looked at him. There was surprise on her face that soon disappeared.

"Yes? What do you want Kai?"

"I just wanted to know if it was you. I mean we haven't seen each other in years."

"I know. It's been six or seven years. I see you've changed teams again." She said with no emotion in her voice.

Kai nodded his head and slightly looked over at the team that had stopped and looking at him weird.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have something I need to do. It's nice to see you again."

Kai chuckled a little and nodded. Star turned and started to walk through the doors before Kai said,

"You haven't changed one bit. Always making conversations short and never showing emotion even in something that surprises you."

"Old habits die hard. You should know that."

Star smiled slightly and walked out the door.

When Kai walked up to his team they all had questioning looks on their faces.

"Don't you dare think I like that girl. We were always bumping into each other when I was on the Blade Sharks."

They all looked away satisfied with the little information they just got. That night, Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny went to bed early, while Ray stayed in his room reading. Kai stood out on the balcony looking over the little traffic on the Paris streets and the little lights all over. He turned to go in but saw a dark figure going like a speeding bullet onto the sidewalk. He just managed to see the figure land without getting hurt or falling. Kai looked up and saw a boy looking down, but this boy didn't have flaming red hair like Sparks'. He had hair black as night and bright colored blue eyes.

'_IAN!'_ Kai's mind screamed.

(Early the next morning)

it was 4:30am and Kai was up. The others of course were asleep in their own safe dreams of happiness. Meanwhile Kai woke up in a cold sweat from an unforgiving dream of Boris, Voltaire, and Biovolt. He got up and walked out the living room area and opened the door to the balcony. The air was slightly cool but tolerable enough. The peace in the air made him feel better, instead of his room were he was alone. In the distance he saw very little brightness of colors from the sun's rays. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and closed his eyes in deep thoughts.

"You still do that?"

his eyes snapped open and he saw Star standing there in a short black nightgown.

"Do what?"

"Stand there and always act like you're pissed off at something."

"I guess. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I should be asking you that. But I guess it's not important. I've been up since 3am."

"Well since your fully awake like I am, do you want to go to the park before it gets busy?"

Kai saw Star thinking for a second a nodded.

"Meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

Star entered the lobby ten minutes later and saw Kai leaning against the door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Again Star chuckled and walked up to him. He opened his eyes and saw her standing a couple of feet away from him in a knee length black dress and sandals with her hair pulled into a loose bun.

"You ready?" he heard her ask softly. Kai nodded and they both walked out the door. The park wasn't that far away from the hotel so they walked the whole way in silence. They stopped at the entrance gate and saw some dark figures looming around in groups of two. From what the two of them could see was black cloaks and light colored turbans that reflected off the streetlights.

'_What are they doing here? They know I'm not going to meet up with them until seven.'_

Kai looked down at Star and saw her looking really hard at them. At first he thought she was going to stare them to death out burn a hole though them.

"Star what's the matter?"

"I think it best that we go now. Or at least avoid the park because they look like nothing but trouble."

"I agree. Lets just go walk around town, maybe it will be better."

They walked around doing nothing but talking about what they had been doing during the years apart.

"Oh Star do you remember Kimmy, my sister?"

"Yeah. I really liked her. How is she?"

"Good. I haven't seen her in months since we both went off to our boarding schools but I have talked to her."

"That's good."

They arrived back at the hotel and stopped in the lobby. Star looked at the clock and saw it was 6am. She said her goodbyes to Kai and ran off to the room saying she had to wake her brothers and friends up. When she entered her hotel room she saw Rikku, Kay, Sparks, and Ian sitting at the dinner table drinking juice and coffee.

"Were have you been captain?"

"Out for a walk. The Thugs don't really listen to my directions do they Ian? Or have they changed the rules around?"

"I told Ami to have them meet us at the park before we start training. If that's alright with you?" said Ian.

"Yeah I guess but you better tell me next time. I almost thought they were preparing for a mutiny against all of us. Besides how many rookies have come? And how many are our champs?"

"Let's see, five are rookies, and five are champs. We only added five more with the help of the graduates."

"Good. Well lets get going. We have a lot to do. Get your bags with your cloaks and masks."

Sparks and Ian ran out of the room with great speed while the girls went into their rooms and put the supplies into their bags.

"Where were you this morning Star? We where getting worried." Rikku said with a hint of curiousness and childishness in her voice.

"Like I said out for a walk. Now lets beat the boys into the alley so we can get to the park to start training."

"Yes Captain."

Star opened the door slowly and peaked out afraid that anyone would see her and the girls. She saw the door to the stairs open and the boys waving for them to come out. She stepped out with the girls and ran to the stairs. The boys were already half way down the stairs knowing that it would be a race to the death.

"Oh no they don't." said Rikku and Kay.

The three girls laughed and when they reached the lobby they couldn't see the boys anywhere. They looked around them quickly and still didn't see them. Rikku, Kay, and Star knew they wouldn't leave them since they always walked to the alley together. Before they reached the door out of the hotel, the boys popped out behind the columns by the door and ran past them.

"Your so slow!" yelled Spark and Ian.

"God I hate it when they do that." Said Kay.

When they finally got out of the door, Star almost ran into Kai who was walking in.

"Oh sorry Kai. I'll see you later."

Kai looked at Star's disappearing figure trying to catch up with the rest of them.

'_Defiantly changed! I truly like this Star better then the Star back at the abbey.'_

**Please read and review. I think this chapter was a little boring but I'll try to do better. Bye.**


	3. BB3

**Here you are Tala-wolborg-girl, your character is in. Give me more details on her were a bout's later on please. Hope you readers enjoy.**

**Chapter 3.**

When Star, Rikku, Kay, Spark, and Ian reached the alley they made sure no one was around. Everything they did was to be a secret for the safety of their gang. Star knew this since she was the captain and made some of the rules. Even though her gang, The Thugs, was nice and polite, they could be very brutal. Everyone in Paris knew who was a rookie, champ (or graduate), and captains or coaches. Although the four captains left, Ian their coach trained the rest of the gang and taught them to be the best without harm. Everything they did was to help The Thugs. When they stepped out of the alley, Star and Spark was wearing black cloaks with blue and purple turbans, while Rikku and Kay were wearing orange and green turbans with black cloaks. Ian on the other hand just had a black cloak with a black turban.

They walked quickly and quietly to the park to get The Thugs and take them to a new hide out. When they stepped in the gates the students looked at them and bowed.

"Lets go quickly. We don't need other teams to know that we are around." Said Star.

"Yes Captain." They all said together.

Off in the distance The Saint Shields were watching intently.

"Ozuma do you think they could be strong with that amount of bladers."

"I don't know Mariam and I'm not about to find out."

They watched as they ran off in the distance to an old wore down warehouse. All they could see was windows that were broken and so dusty you couldn't see in.

"I think we should tell Tyson and the others so they can keep an eye out for them. We can't afford that many bladers against us. Also from what the people have said they are not a team to mess with. Lets go before it's too late."

(With Star and the others)

"Ok, Ian please tell me who are our new rookies that are to be trained?"

"This is Mimi she's from America." Ian pointed to a girl with light blue hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow turban with the black cloak. Mimi bowed, as this was their hello and respect symbol.

"This is Mimi's little brother, Drew. He has proven to us that he is very reliable in spying." Drew had white hair and dark brown eyes. He had a teal turban.

"This is Alison, but we call her Alley. She's from England, and is too very good with spying." Alison had orange-yellow hair and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She wore a pink turban.

"This is Morgan. He came from Germany but lived in China. He is one of the best bladers here." Morgan had gray hair with black bangs. His eyes looked like the color of smoke. He wore a gray turban.

"Last but not least is Lance. He's from Japan and has helped me track down Boris and Voltaire's where- a- bouts." Lance had ocean green hair and pale green eyes. He wore a green turban.

"Well I'm extremely impressed with our rookies. Now Drew, Alley, would you come with me and help me locate the World Champs and other top teams so we can be ready for them?"

"Yes Captain." They bowed, but Star chuckled.

"You don't have to do that every time. Now Spark I want you to go with Morgan and walk around town and find good bladers. Maybe we can get the top teams to show their faces. Kay and Rikku I want you to take Mimi and take a different direction and do the same as Spark and Morgan. Ian you and Lance go and find the graduates and we will meet up in three hours. I know that they are here since I saw some of them on the street looking for bladers."

"Ok."

They all split up and took different directions and did as they were told. It didn't take them long to find some of the top bladers. Morgan and Spark watched as Mystel was showing off his technique to kids and making them gasp in surprise.

"Morgan do you think he looks good enough to blade against us?"

"Yes Captain I do. He is very impressive if I many add."

"Just call me Spark. Let's keep an eye on him and see were he goes."

Unknown to them was a shadow that came up behind them. Morgan looked around and said,

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you two…"

"Kimmy?"

The girl had a little smile on her face and said,

"Well if it isn't Spark. You've always got to light up someone's day."

"Morgan this is Kimmy. She is the Bladebreaker's captain's sister. What are you doing thinking you could sneak up on us like that?"

"Well I heard that The Thugs were back together and I thought well let me go and pay a visit. Maybe the girls would be surprised."

"Well we're meeting up in two and a half hours. If you go to that warehouse up on that hill, and wait for one of them they will be very surprised."

Kimmy nodded and walked off toward the warehouse. When she got inside she saw that it didn't look as bad as it was on the outside. Inside the warehouse were five bey-dishes and a huge workstation area to work on blades. From what Kimmy could see, was that The Thugs were getting prepared for an intense battle. Every part that you could imagine was on the table or in the cabinets. Kimmy sat down in one the chairs that was around the room and looked at all the pictures of rookies, champs, and captains. What really caught her eye was a picture of Rikku, Kay, Star, and her launching their blades when they were little. Kimmy kept staring at the picture until a noise brought her back to her senses.

"Excuse me who are you and what are you doing in here?" came a harsh but frightened voice.

Kimmy turned around and looked up to see Rikku and Kay with what looked to be another rookie.

"Oh honestly you've forgotten who your friend is. It's me Kimmy Hiwatari."

She watched in amazement as both girls' faces brightened.

"Oh my gosh! How are you Kimmy?"

"Fine. You sure have changes you know that?"

"Oh yeah and how is that?"

"More cheerful and bright. I'm actually seeing a smile that is naturally warm and not cold like back at you know where?"

"Don't ever speak about that place again." Said Kay with a little anger in her voice.

The girls kept talking until they saw a group of seven emerge from the door. Ian, Lance, and the graduates walked in while taking their cloaks and turbans off. He walked by the girls and said,

"Hi Kimmy, Kay, and Rikku."

He continued walking until Kimmy said,

"Well that's different Ian I thought you were always watching who you passed on the way."

Ian stopped in mid step and turned around with a shocked face.

"KIMMY!" he yelled.

He took her up in a huge hug and finally let her down when Kay walked up to him.

"What are you doing here? And where were you all these years?"

"I'll tell you guess when you're all here. I think Star should be here too, so she won't be left out."

**Here is chapter 3. And I hope you liked it. Tala-wolborg-girl I'll need your input on where she was during all those years. Everyone PLEASE give me your opinions on this story. RR.**


	4. BB4

**Ok! Chapter 4 up and ready for reviews. Tala-wolborg-girl I really hope your enjoying this as much as I am.**

**Chapter 4.**

Not long after Kimmy talked to the other Thugs, did Star and her two rookies come in. Star looked over and saw Kimmy and stopped. The look on her face was of confusion and somewhat no emotion. Her eyes only told what she was thinking and feeling.

"Hi Kimmy." She said is a low voice.

"Hi."

They didn't make eye contact; instead they looked at the floor trying to get the feeling of being watched away. The others could feel the tension in the room build.

"Where have you been all those years?"

"In Spain, training to become better."

Star picked up the things she didn't know that she dropped while entering and left the warehouse.

"What's the matter with Star?"

"Hold on a minute. The graduates please take the rookies to the other side of the building and help them train." Said Ian.

He turned back around and looked at Kimmy.

"You know when we all were back at Biovolt Abbey and Voltaire had control of us, including Boris?" Kimmy nodded her head. "Well when Star was about 8 years old, she started to sneak out and go places. No one knew where she went since she avoided all cameras in the halls and doorways. When she got older she became very isolated remember?"

"All I remember was how tired she looked and she never ate when it was time. She only drank one sip of water or juice and that was it."

"Well we kept asking her where she was going but the only answer was a death glare. Later on Spark followed her out of the building and into a forest area that had a little house. She didn't come back that night, but Spark did. When Boris couldn't find her he got scared since he was losing someone he said was the 'best of two teams'. After she showed up all hell broke lose and she was never the same again."

"I remember when she came back she was beaten so bad that she couldn't really walk or do anything. She looked almost dead."

* * *

(With Star)

'Why does my past have to come back to me in all the wrong times? First it's Kai, then now it's Kimmy. I'm getting so confused at what my goal is.'

Star looked up from her tree limb at the sunset in the distance. She took a deep breath smelling the sweet flower she held in her hand and sighed thinking of whatever memory she had left.

'I'm just wondering what went on before Biovolt Abbey and the whole Boris thing? Why can't I remember some memories?'

* * *

(At the warehouse)

"Why didn't she ever talk to us about it?" asked Kimmy getting a little worried.

"She didn't want all of us to get involved with such a thing when she said it was her problem.

Star I think is used to doing things on her own without help from people. I asked her why she didn't like to be around people and all she said was, 'I don't want you or anyone I'm around to get hurt.'"

"But that makes no sense. Everyone gets hurt one way or another. Why is hers any different?"

"Because all she remembers is the bad memories and nothing else. She hates it when someone she cares about gets involved with her business. But The Thugs never seem to get on her. I'm thinking she only does this so that the children don't have to go to foster homes and so they won't get caught up in Boris's hands."

"Also you have to remember that we never had a real childhood of fun and games with our beyblades. She is giving them a chance in that now." Said Rikku as everyone turned to face her.

They all nodded in agreement. When they finished talking it was already past 10pm and they hadn't heard a word from Star.

"I need to go and see if Star is back at the hotel. Kimmy don't worry she will come around in her own time, and that should hopefully be soon."

They all walked out of the warehouse and to the hotel where Kimmy was staying.

"Good night Kimmy." They all said.

"Night guys."

When the four got back to their hotel suites no one was there. Ian and Spark stayed with the girls until midnight and still Star didn't return. Ian started to get worried and was about to walk out the door when Star opened it.

"Where have you been?" yelled Ian and Spark.

Star just passed them and headed straight to her room and slammed the door.

"I take it that she isn't in a good mood?" asked Kay.

"I'll go talk to her. Maybe I can get something out of her." Said Rikku.

Rikku knocked on the door but got no answer.

"Star are you in there?"

There was no answer and Rikku was getting a little worried with her now sudden attitude change.

"Star please answer me. Are you alright?"

When there was no answer, Rikku opened the door and found Star nowhere and her window opened. Rikku ran to the window and saw a figure running in the streets with someone jogging after her. Rikku continued to look out the window and turned when she saw Spark coming in.

"Were is she?"

"She jumped out the window and is running off. Do you think it's a good idea that we go after her?"

"No. What I think is that she wasn't expecting us to be up and wanted to be alone and not bothered with questions. Let's wait until tomorrow and see what she does."

They both walked out of her room and to their own rooms.

* * *

(With Star)

As Star ran down the sidewalk she could tell someone was following her in the distance. She continued to gain speed but always kept a sharp ear out for how ever was around her. When she saw an alleyway she stepped in and hid in the dark part that didn't have the street light shining. The person's footsteps stopped and she could see the out line of the person. What she could tell was the person definitely was a boy probably in his teenage years. From the out line she could tell it was someone she knew. The boy walked passed the alley and kept going until,

"What are you doing following me?" Star yelled.

The boy whipped around, and Star saw who it was.

"Kai?"

He stepped up to her and until they were very close.

"What are you doing here? Why are you…?"

She was cut short by a sudden kiss from Kai. At first she was tense but she softened. Kai quickly pulled away and looked as surprised as Star.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I guess I was meaning to do that for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow you or anything."

Star just nodded and continued to look at Kai. They continued to look at each other until Star walked up and grabbed Kai's waist and hugged him the softest she could. He returned the hug and they stayed like that until a chilly breeze blew bring them to their senses.

"So there's the old Star huh?"

Star looked up into Kai's eyes and nodded. They stayed out until the sun rose and the birds were singing. To Star that was a truly great way to end a night of surprises, yet it opened a new world of surprises ahead. Kai and Star stopped by the hotel and before walking in, Star turned and said,

"I need to go do something. If my team asks just tell them to go to the usual spot. They'll know where that is."

Kai just looked at her with confusion and nodded.

Star ran down the sidewalk and all the way to Kimmy's hotel, which was odd that she was never around to see if it was hers. She went up to the clerk and asked if Kimmy left. Before she could answer Kimmy was coming down the hall and stopped.

"Kimmy I'm sorry for acting the way I did yesterday, but would you like to go training with my team?"

"Sure." Kimmy had a small smile and they ran off to the warehouse to begin.

**Tell me what you all think PLEASE. Hoped you enjoy.**


	5. BB5

**Here is Chapter 5. of Cold Hearts and Memories. I hope you enjoy this as much as the other chapters.**

**Chapter 5.**

When Rikku and Kay woke up they headed to Star's room wanting to see if she did return home the night before. Kay lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She knocked again yet there was no words or sounds of movement. She was about to go and call Spark and Ian, but before she could reach the phone, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer; when she opened the door there was no one but an envelope with fancy writing. She looked around her area but there was no one around. She shut the door and went to get Rikku, so they both could open the letter.

"Hey Rikku we got mail."

"Well open it. It's not going to open it's self magically."

Kay rolled her eyes and opened the envelope slowly just incase anything happened. Rikku was watching from the doorway and too was cautious. Kay slowly brought the letter out and looked it over. The letter too was in neat writing addressed to all five of them.

"Rikku call Spark and Ian we need them since this is addressed to all of us."

She nodded and immediately called them.

"There coming down."

Five minutes later, Spark and Ian came flying through the door with looks of curiosity.

"What the matter? Why did you call us?" asked Ian.

"We got this letter addressed to all of us, but we don't know if we should read it since Star isn't here." Said Rikku.

"Just read it. We can inform her later." Said Spark.

_Dear Captain Thugs,_

_Meet me at the park near the Tower in fifteen minutes. There you will meet something and continue on. Try to make it here in less then one hour._

_BEGA Corp._

"BEGA Corp.? why would they want anything to do with us?" asked Kay.

"I don't know. Maybe this is some trick you guys. Maybe they didn't send this letter. But I think we should go." Said Spark.

"I agree. What do you say Coach?" asked Rikku.

"If we do go, we should bring our cloaks and turbans so we won't be caught off guard."

They all nodded in agreement and got their stuff. When Kay and Rikku got out of their room they ran into the Bladebreakers and White Tigers, but got in the stairway before they could start talking with them.

* * *

(In the park)

"Do you really think they will come?"

"Yes with BEGA Corp. and Boris' name it will sure get everything moving."

* * *

(With Kimmy and Star)

"I'm really sorry again Kimmy if I acted too mean. I think I got some things to get used to from all those years back."

"It's ok. Besides Nightliner told me you really didn't mean all that. Just next time when you have a problem tell your friends and don't hold back. You need to understand that we are all here for you and your not alone in this world."

"I just can't believe that someone younger then me is sounding older then me. Thanks."

They continued to walk to the warehouse, but unknown to them someone was following from the buildings above. Right before they entered the warehouse, Star and Kimmy stopped and looked around knowing something was following them.

"Do you feel like we're being watched or followed?" asked Star.

Kimmy nodded her head and looked around from where she stood. When they both turned around and were about to enter the door, four huge forms came and grabbed them.

* * *

(With the Bladebreakers)

The Bladebreakers were just getting off the elevator and about to exit the hotel when the clerk stopped them and asked them,

"Are you five the Bladebreakers?"

"Yes."

She handed them and envelope and continued to do her work. They all looked at each other and Tyson opened the flap. In the envelope was a letter and it said,

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_Meet me in the park near the Tower in fifteen minutes. There you will meet something and continue on. Try to make it here in less then an hour._

_BEGA Corp._

"I wonder what they want now?" asked Max.

"I don't know but I think we better go and find out." Said Kenny.

They ran out of the hotel building and to the park. Once they got there, they saw The Thugs walking in their direction.

"Just what we need." Said Tyson.

"Hold up Tyson. I think we should ask them about this letter. I don't think they want to battle us." Said Ray.

"How can you be so sure? I mean look at them. I heard they try to defeat everyone that's into Beyblading the first time they see them."

"Because they would have done it sooner. I know them and their ways and one-way to them is that they play it to their own rules. One rule of theirs is that they will give at least a day before a battle begins." Said Kai.

They watched as they came closer, and closer. Finally they stopped a couple of yards away from them.

"Are you here because of a letter that BEGA Corp. sent you?" asked the girl with the orange turban.

"How did you know? Did you set this up so you can negotiate a battle between us?" asked Tyson.

"Now, now. We came here because of a letter about the BEGA Corp. too." Said the boy in all black.

"No it wasn't Boris who sent you here. It was me." Came a voice from behind a statue.

"How are you and why did you bring us here?" asked Kai.

The person stepped out from behind the statue and it was none other then,

"Hiro?" asked Tyson. "But why now?"

"Look I came here because two very important people are in danger and I'm afraid that they have been kidnapped. I over heard a conversation with Boris and Voltaire and I came as soon as I knew the day they were going to do it."

"What did they say?" asked the boy in the blue turban.

"They said that there are two very important and strong teenagers out in France getting ready for the tournament and that they want them now."

* * *

(_Flashback_ _in Boris' office_)

"_Voltaire it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been since you fired me?"_

"_Look Boris I didn't come here to bring up the past but do you remember the subjects from Team Destruction?"_

"_Yes what about them?"_

"_I want to bring them back together and destroy the Bladebreakers. If you will rejoin my staff we can bring them back together."_

"_My lord, how do you know that they are around?"_

"_Because my sources tell me that they are in France getting ready for the tournament. They are known as The Thugs. Four of them are captains and one is a coach. The other, Kimmy Hiwatari is nowhere to be found but we are tracing her down."_

"_We will begin our search and be glad to bring them to you. Now what are their names?"_

"_Lee Ann Johnson and Kimmy Hiwatari. They will be hard to search for but I trust you to find them."_

"_I won't let you down my lord."_

(_End of flashback_)

* * *

When Hiro finished, everyone just looked at his but it didn't stay silent for long.

"Oh my god! Not Lee Ann! This can't be right!"

Everyone looked at The Thugs in bewilderment.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes. And Kimmy too."

Kai started to back away but before he could get any further Ray said something,

"Kai is this girl Kimmy related to you?"

"Yes. She's my sister."

Everyone's mouth hit the ground but the surprises didn't end there.

"I guess we can't keep our cover for that much longer huh? With one captain under attack and exposed to our enemy I think we should show them who we are." Whispered Kay.

The others nodded and began to unbutton their cloaks. Max turned and saw them and said,

"What are you doing?"

"We might as well show you who we are so you don't mistake us as your enemy."

Each one took their turbans and cloaks off for them to see. The Bladebreakers eyes grew as they saw who they were. Soon everything made sense to them.

"So all of you guys from the pool are The Thugs?" asked Kenny.

"Yes." Said Ian.

"But your missing a member aren't you? That girl, Star."

"She's the one under attack." Said Kai.

"No she isn't. Lee Ann is under attack, not Star or who ever she is." Said Tyson.

"No Kai's right. Lee Ann is Star's real name. Our father gave us nicknames and we've stuck to them from then on. My real name is Shane Johnson not Spark."

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Later! Please RR.**


	6. BB6

Thanks Chibi tala-girl and DranzerMix for your reviews. Here is Chapter 6. up and ready for all of you.

** Icesk8er**

**Chapter 6.**

Everyone looked at The Thugs expecting more things to be revealed. Hiro continued on with the plans that Boris and Voltaire had until everyone understood.

"So what your saying is that if we don't stop Biovolt we could be in danger again?" asked Max.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I disappointed all of you with joining them without telling you first, but I had a feeling inside that there was a plot brewing."

"Do you know where this place is that they are take them?" asked Kay.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that we are going to be too late to get there. By now I think they would be almost in the Russian border."

"Well tell us so we can go. We need to get there and save them. If we don't, Star and Kimmy will be unstoppable and very dangerous. I know Star's power and I know that she can't control it that well." Said Spark.

"How do you know? Has this happened before?" asked Tyson.

"If I tell you, we have to go and get her. That's the only way I will tell any of you." Said Spark.

"Let go then. I want to see what good for nothing Boris is up to again. What about you Max?" Tyson asked.

"I'm up for it, even though I don't agree to it."

"Ray?"

"Lets go. Besides I think we need another adventure."

"Kai?"

"If we don't go who else will save them?"

"Is that a yes?"

Kai just gave Tyson a death glare that told him his answer.

"Chief?"

"I agree with Max, but I might as well go to help you get ready just incase."

"What about you Hiro?"

"I'll stay for a little longer. I'll meet you there in two days, but there are some things I need to settle here before I leave."

Everyone left to their hotels to gather a few things before going to Mr. Dickinson's office. The conversation they held in there wasn't eventful but he finally agreed to let them go if they will stay in contact. Mr. Dickinson then called his for his private jet to take them to Russia immediately.

(On the plane)

As the plane was taking off, everyone was getting restless about the up coming conversation. This also included Kai. He was getting nervous and scared for his little sister and the girl he liked where taken hours after he'd seen them. About thirty minutes into the flight, Tyson asked the first question.

"What is it that Boris and Voltaire want with Lee Ann and Kimmy?"

"About 13 years ago, Boris and Voltaire got their hands on the three of us. Rikku and Kay came a couple of months after us, while Kai and Kimmy were already at the abbey.

(Flashback)

"_NO YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BABIES! WE'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU! PLEASE DON'T!" screamed a woman holding back what looked to be an eight year old and two five year olds._

"_Oh shut up woman. Have you forgotten the bargain that we placed? We get you out of debt and make you rich so you can buy what ever you want in exchange for your children. You're husband has already made the biggest mistake of his life by going up against us and has paid dearly. I don't want the same to happen to you so hand them over like a good girl and we'll be on our way."_

"_NO I WON'T HAND THEM OVER. I'VE SEEN WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH PERFECTLY GOOD CHILDREN AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT TO MINE."_

"_You really have to do it the hard way don't you? Guards do what you want but leave the children unharmed. When you get done there better not be one bruise or scratch on all three of them."_

_Boris walked out to the car where Voltaire was sitting alone._

"_They should be coming soon. The girl was putting up a good fight but it won't last that long."_

_Not even ten minutes passed did the guards come out caring the three children. From the looks of it they looked as if they gassed them so they wouldn't put up a fight._

"_Here you are my lords. No bruises or scratches. The girl gave us no other choose but to kill her just like her husband. What do you want us to do now?"_

"_Go to a very close friend of theirs and see if they have any children. We need as many as possible."_

"_Yes sir." The guard bowed and left in a different car._

(End of flashback)

"That's some of what I remember. That night seeing our young mother and father being killed in front of us just because they refused to give us up. I can still see what she looked like, the smell of her perfume, and the gracefulness of everything she did."

Everyone got tears in their eyes, but didn't let them spill. Ian continued on for Spark.

"When we got there I remember seeing children going in with happy faces and brightness in their eyes and coming out with frowns and no emotions. When I saw that I vowed that I would take care of my brother and sister so they wouldn't end up like that."

(Flashback)

"_COME ON HURRY UP! DON'T WASTE TIME! YOU KNOW HOW YOUR LORD DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU FAIL!"_

_Each child ran up and got in their positions to be sorted in either being a soldier, spy, or blader. All children had fear in their eyes waiting for everything to come. When the guard got to a boy that looked to be eight with black hair and neon blue eyes, he slapped him to see if he would keep standing. The boy didn't move but looked down at the ground waiting for what was next._

"_Move on to the soldiers. NOW!"_

_the little boy ran off, reluctant to leave four little ones next to him behind. He didn't get to see what was to happen to them since another guard came up to him leading him to his new room. _

"Later on I found out that they were put into the blader pack. I was so scared because of the stories I heard

that the guards did to them. Kai you must remember don't you?"

"Yes and I choose not to talk about It." He turned his head to look out the window.

(Continuing flashback)

_Soon days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to three years. Each blader in the unit was separated into ten teams of four. Each had a name that they lived up to and they had to stick to that name. Everyday their training was increased to make them stronger and stronger. Some were mechanically enhanced to be better but some were injected to become better. Those that were mechanically enhanced went through a struggling time of training and mastering the strongest bit-beast out there. Those few who where injected to become better went through an even tougher time since they had to reset precise memories and rules in their brain._

_The only bladers to ever go through those experental injections were Team Destruction. Scientists would work with them everyday to become better. Everyone in the abbey feared them except the guards, Voltaire and Boris. The team member's names were Rikku, Kay, Shane(Spark),and Lee Ann(Star). Kimmy was put with The Demolition team with Kai, Tala, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer. From what the scientists could tell was the injections did work but some things did need to be fixed since they would have flashbacks of time before they were taken in._

(End of flashback)

"Why would they go through such extreme measures for them to be better?" asked Kenny.

"Because they wanted us out there to take the world by force with no mercy. But it didn't work as they had planned. Star started to run away and not return for hours at a time. She would be punished so bad that she almost died multiple times."

Ian, Spark, Kay, and Rikku continued to answer the Bladebreakers questions until they landed and headed off to find Kimmy and Star.

(With Kimmy and Star)

When Kimmy and Star awoke they were in a room that was pitch black and freezing cold.

"Kimmy? Kimmy were are you?" said Star in a panicked voice.

She heard moans coming from her left and crawled over to it. She lifted Kimmy up until she could sit.

"Where are we?"

"That's a good question."

**I hope this is explaining some things for you. Tell me what you think. Later!**


	7. BB7

**Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for those who did review.**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

(With Kimmy and Star)

Star and Kimmy stood up very slowly afraid that they would upset something. Before their eyes could fully adjust to the darkness, multiple bright lights came on at once blinding them.

"Nice to see our two mice have woke up. Great to see you again Ms. Johnson and Hiwatari."

"What are we doing in here and why are you in this again? I thought that the Bladebreakers destroyed you and this company years ago." Said Kimmy.

"You see that's were your wrong Ms. Hiwatari. Biovolt Abbey and Voltaire's creations can't be destroyed forever nor can they stay that way with ten extremely powerful bladers on the lose. You see we've been tracking all of you down once we got this company back on line and might I add is that all of you are very slick to catch."

"Oh really well thanks next time we'll keep in mind to watch our backs for cameras and your stupid officers who don't blend in."

"No need for lip Ms. Johnson. You're still as hasty as you were all those years ago. Truly I miss that. You really knew how and when to put people in their places."

"I'll give you as much lip as I want and I'm not afraid of this abbey or you. I was once but not anymore. There is no way that you can keep Kimmy and me behind these worthless bars."

"Again your wrong… WHAT? GET DOWN THERE YOU FOOLS. Well it seems that a couple unwanted guests have come looking for you, and there split up. This will be so easy! Oh a reminder for you two is that once we move you, there will be no stopping the experiments in our new location." Boris's voice cut and it was dead silent again.

"Experiments? EXPERIMENTS? WE ARE MORE THEN JUST EXPERIMENTS YOU STUPID JACKASS. WE'RE PEOPLE THAT BREATH AND NOT ROBOTS!" screamed Star.

Kimmy stayed quiet unsure of what to do, until she heard muffled voices coming from above them. She looked up and saw the screen being moved slightly. She walked up slowly until a big man with blonde hair came crashing down.

"I told you not to hit that so hard Dunga." Came a sarcastic female voice.

"Oh shut up Mariam."

"Who are you?" asked Kimmy in a very hush tone.

"We are the Saint Shields. With your friend's yelling here it was easier to track you down." Said Joseph.

"Hey I remember you four. You kept following my team every time we went to the park."

"So your one of the cloaked figures there? Well I guess we better finish this conversation and get you two out to the others."

"What do you mean the others?" asked Star.

"You don't really think that they would forget about you that easily. We ran into your two brothers and the Bladebreakers outside the gate looking for a way to get in unnoticed. Thanks to Joseph here we wouldn't be able to get in or out for that matter." Said Ozuma.

"You found a way out without being noticed?" asked Kimmy.

"Yes, but we need to go before sicko in there will get what he wants."

"What about the cameras? Won't they see us leaving?" asked Star.

"Enough questions. We need to go. The guards will be looking for us soon." Said Dunga.

Mariam went in first, and helped Kimmy in with the help of Dunga's strong arms. Star came next followed quickly by Ozuma, Joseph, and Dunga with the screen. Joseph led the way through the maze of tunnels until they got to a vent by one of the backdoors. They all stepped out very quickly and quietly until they were all out. When they opened the door all the alarms went off and the door started to close.

"Joseph I thought that the alarms would be off for an hour." Said Dunga.

"With their new building and alarm systems they know where things are and what to close off. Besides Boris knew that you four were in the building after you shut the system down." Said Star.

"Well let's go we can't waste anymore time." Said Mariam.

They all started to run out of the door, but Star stayed back pretending that she was about to run through. She turned around and started to run in the opposite direction and wasn't watching were she was going. Star bumped into six huge guards who grabbed her and held her so she wouldn't get away. Boris came up to her and looked extremely pissed off.

"Nice try Lee Ann. You and your friends almost had me fooled." He said with venom in his voice.

"Now why don't you tell me where your friends are going and we will let you off easily."

"Ha like I would tell the likes of you. It will take a lot more then your torture and experiments to make me tell you."

"Well then let the punishment begin." He said with an evil smile.

The guards dragged Star away to a ceil and Boris went to the scientists to tell them to get ready for the large experiment to come in an hour.

* * *

(With the Saint Shields, and Kimmy)

"We need to go back to the building. Star is still there. We can't leave her behind."

"We can't Kimmy. All the doors are locked and the cameras are on alert. It would be suicide if we went back only to be caught." Said Ozuma.

Once they made it down the hill they saw the Bladebreakers and the Flame Throwers (The Thugs) sitting impatiently.

"KIMMY!" yelled Kai as he ran up to her with wide eyes.

"Where's Star?" asked Rikku and Spark.

"The doors closed before she could get out. We tried to get her out as soon as possible but Boris knew that we where in the building after we shut the system down." Said Joseph.

"Then he must have suspected us to show up after you and Star were captured." Spark said looking over at Kimmy.

"Did he say anything to you while you were in there?" asked Ian.

"All Boris talked about was experiments and how he wants the ten of us to form the two most powerful teams again."

"BORIS?" yelled Kai. "He's back in it again? I thought we destroyed everything that involved him and Biovolt."

"Well I guess not because he knew where we all were before he caught us back in France."

"Lets pick up our pace before they come after us all. We are still very close to the Abbey." Said Ian.

* * *

(In Voltaire's office)

"The experiments will start in less then an hour. We will show them what to expect from now on in they don't stop messing with Biovolt Abbey." Said Boris.

"Excellent. Besides how is our subject?"

"Very active. She won't let the scientist or the guard come near her without knocking them out first."

"Well I guess that a low amount of that medicine won't work. I'd say triple the amount or more if you want. We can't loss her that easily."

"But sir won't that be to much? Can't she die with that much strain against her body?"

"You should know. You helped make the stuff, so don't ask me if it will kill her. Now go and get her ready."

"Yes sir."

* * *

(With the bladers)

"We need to find a way of getting her out without them getting the experiments in her." Said Kay.

They continued down the gravel road until they got to a fork. To the right there were no lights, but to the left there were lights that were very scarce. Straight ahead of them was a forest of thick trees. Ian started to head into the forest followed slowly by the others.

"I remember this forest!" said Spark while looking around.

"What do you mean? You've never been here Spark." Said Ian.

"Yes I was. Remember when I told you about following Star out of the Abbey one night? This is where she went. There's a cottage around here somewhere."

As soon as he said that, off to their left was a medium sized cottage that looked run down. Spark ran up to it and opened the door looking around at the dark room. Down by his side was a table with matches and a candle on it. He lit it and walked around lighting all the candles until the room a pleasantly lit and getting warm.

"This is amazing! I remember now that she told me of finding a cottage with nothing in it but a fireplace and five bedrooms. But she told me it was a dream that she kept having." Said Rikku.

"Let's just get some rest if we can or think up someway of getting her out of there." Said Ian.

'Hopefully they do fall asleep so I can leave to get her out. Boris will least expect me to come. I just don't want to leave Spark and the others.'

**Thank you for those who did review again. Please give me some ideas. I really need some right now to continue. Please read and review.**


	8. BB8

**I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I really don't have any good ideas to go by. Hope you can put up with me if I don't have anything good up.**

**Chapter 8 **

As soon as some of the bladers fell asleep, Ian started to make a plan. All he had to do was to watch out for Kimmy, Kai, Spark, and the Saint Shields. He tried to pretend to fall asleep, and did until Spark woke him up before dawn.

"Hey wake up. We need to go and find a way into Biovolt Abbey."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours or so."

"Man now I know that they have done the experiments and she's under control. I guess now that we need to watch ourselves."

"Don't lose faith in Star, besides I think she would have knocked out all the scientists or guards that came near her. You know how she used to be. She would even hurt us."

"Yeah I know. It's just that she'll be changed and we can't do anything without the counterattack injection."

"That's if they have it."

"I think they would, but since Biovolt's been out of business and the scientists weren't around they won't know how much to inject her with." Said Kimmy as she stood in the doorway with Kai behind her.

"They shouldn't inject her with that much should they?" asked Ozuma as him and all the others came in.

"One thing you don't know about Star Ozuma is that she's been finding ways in getting that stuff from not taking over. She's done quiet well by training and helping the other bladers on our second team stay away from them." Said Ian.

"I'd say that we don't wait here all day and just leave so we can help her." Said Ray.

They all picked up the things they used so no one would know that somebody or people stayed. The sun was just rising in the sky, so now they had help for their search.

"What's our plan guys? We didn't make one back there. Also we just can't walk in and say we want Star back." Said Tyson.

"Don't worry! I've found another way into the abbey that they won't suspect us using."

"What is it?" asked Kimmy.

* * *

(With Star)

"Come on Star. You'll wear yourself out if you keep pacing like that. Save your energy for later."

"Like I need it. Besides I know that if I tire myself, I won't make it through the procedure."

"Boy you are smart. But you forgot one thing, we have the power to make you sleep for as long as we want until your ready."

Star started to pace even faster trying to think of a way out.

'Why did I even stay here? Was I that stupid?'

'_Your never stupid Star and you won't be. Just think positively and things will come out.' _Said her bit beast Whisp.

'I didn't think you would say anything. Your usually quite when I'm like this.'

'_Well that's because I know that you're too tired to argue with me._'

'You don't miss any of my beats do you?'

'_I know your afraid of something. What is it?_'

'That I'm going to lose you and me to this company. Including I can't even remember when I got you or anything until I got out of this place.'

'_Someone's coming. Just keep pacing and don't look like your trying to find something._'

'Who is it?'

There was a pause, until she heard the door open. Four huge guys and two scientists came in heading toward her pacing figure. Star looked up at all of them and watched as one of the men came up and punched her. She felt a sharp pain after she hit the floor and looked up to see the other three holding her and needle coming out of her arm. She started to feel very tired, but tried to shake it and the pain from the hit off. She could hear voices from the guards and scientists, but one stood out until he came forth.

"Well I see that we caught you off guard. Take her to the lab. I want to start immediately."

Star watched with increasingly blurred vision as Boris walked out the door and the four guards coming up to get her. She started to kick at them until she felt another fist to her face and then to her stomach. At that moment she passed out remembering Boris' face and the guards fist.

* * *

(With the others)

As they neared the building, they saw steam coming out of one of the pipes and a huge area lit up.

"That must be the lab or at least a part of it." Said Kenny.

"Yep and I know a way to get there. It's so easy, because one thing they didn't think of was putting cameras or detectors in the vent system. The major vent is in the lab area where I saw tubes and things in." said Joseph.

They all ran up to the side where there was a vent cover up a story and a half barely closed. Dunga and Ozuma started to help the girls up first, while the others watched out for guards. As soon as the bladers got in, Joseph led them to the lab area.

**I hoped you liked this. Please give me more ideas for this story. I would like what others want in this story. Another coming soon.**

**Icesk8er**


	9. BB9

**Hello again! Here is chapter 9. and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Icesk8er**

**Chapter 9.**

As soon as the teams got in the vent to head to the lab, they heard voices from the hallway.

"I don't care if she doesn't make it. Even though it would be a big loss to the corporation. But if she does we will know that someone as powerful as her is off the street."

"But Voltaire as you said we need her, but I'm afraid that with the loss of energy from her it will not work. Should we let her rest in her cell?"

"NO! We can't allow her to be unwatched. What I have seen from the past videos of her performances she will be extremely powerful after rest."

"So give them the go even if she will die?"

Voltaire nodded his head, and continued to walk with Boris to the lab.

"Kill her? She is wanting to kill herself?" whispered Spark.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"With her energy gone or low she could die if they inject her with any of that fluid. Her heart and brain will be very vulnerable to it and it will burn or eat any at the cells. Even though it already deletes what's in it, I think she would want to end it."

"But we won't let them stick her with any of it. I refuse to let my family down, including her. I've watched her time and time again trying to forget what went on, but every night she would get the same nightmare and scream like no tomorrow." Said Ian.

"What's your plan Ian?" asked Tyson.

"A group of us will go and distract the guards and knock them out, while the other group goes and gets the scientists and Star out."

The bladers split to where Tyson, Ray, Max, Dunga, Joseph, and Kimmy went to knock out the guards and Ozuma, Mariam, Ian, Spark, Kai, Kenny, Rikku, and Kay went to the scientists.

* * *

(With Star)

As Star laid there in a black sports bra and black shorts, the scientists started to put heart monitors, IV's, and started to put a tube where they were going to inject her. The scientists brought in two one-gallon buckets full of a yellow liquid and the other a very dark liquid. On the buckets it said,

'**Danger: Hazardous Material!'**

When the tube was set in the right area, one scientist brought over the yellow bucket and connected it to her arm. The other scientist brought over the black liquid and connected it to the tube to her neck. Soon they could see the fluid rush from the bucket and into the cord to the arm and neck. Every tense muscle in Star's body relaxed and stayed like that.

* * *

(With Ozuma's group)

As they where heading over the lab area, they heard a very loud ear splitting beeping. When they got to an area where they could look down they saw the scientists rush over to Star's some-what lifeless body and tried to wake her up. They could hear scientists yell back and forth about what to do.

"What's going on?" yelled Boris.

"The experiments were too much for her. She was too weak! We did the same amount as last time and it did nothing to her then."

"Well then her energy level must have been too low for her body to have that in it. Get her back and do it again. I don't care what you have to do, but do it now."

The scientists removed the buckets and tried to resuscitate her. Finally after their fifth try her heart started to beat. Spark started to move down the vent until he came to an exit. The others followed until they were all down into a staff room. The door was partially opened so they looked through until they saw Boris leave. They stepped out very silently and went to each of the scientists that where at computers and made them leave. The group kept doing this silently, knowing that these scientists were used against their will. Kai picked Star up bridal style and carried her to the door that the scientists showed them. Before each of them was out the door the alarm went off and Ian looked just outside the door. He saw Tyson and the others running with the Demolition Boys into the forest with the guards behind them. As soon as they were out of sight, they left but went in a different direction.

* * *

(With Tyson and the others)

"What are you doing here Tala?" asked Tyson

"Mr. Dickinson stopped us with the help of your brother and told us of your predicament so we want to help."

"I'm just wondering if the others got out? I mean they weren't even out I think." Said Kimmy as she looked at Tala.

"Lets hope they are." Said Brain looking off in the distance.

* * *

(With the other group)

Kai set Star down very carefully with the help of Ian and Spark. Spark tried to wake her, but each attempt failed.

"I don't think that our attempts are going to work. She is so weak that we should let her rest. Lets try to find a hiding place and keep a look out until she's better." Said Rikku.

"But where do we go? I think that Boris and Voltaire would be looking everywhere for those scientists and us." Said Kai.

Ian picked Star up and led the others deeper into the forest, until they came to a clearing that would still keep them safe. After thirty minutes they built a little fire to keep them warm. There was thunder off in the distance and it soon started to sprinkle.

"I think we need to bring the fire up a little so we all can stay warm." Said Kenny.

Kai brought over more sticks and small chunks of wood. The fire was growing bigger but kept hissing from the raindrops hitting it. The trees mostly kept the bladers dry, but the rain came down heavier each minute.

* * *

(With Tyson and the others)

The bladers reached the same little cottage and went in for a little rest knowing that the guards where gone.

"Do you think that they will come to look for us?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe. But I think they're more concerned about finding Ian, Spark, and Star. But I'm very surprised they didn't try to nab you Kimmy." Said Brian.

"Well maybe they don't need me right now. You know they would have to bargain for me to come in. It would be the same for Kai. But now we can't go out and look for them since it's raining."

The others looked away afraid for the others that were somewhere in the forest.

* * *

(In the morning)

The birds were chirping in the trees happily helping wake the world. Ian woke first then the others started to. The fire was out and the ground was still damp. Kai moved from his tree over to Star to see if she was ok. Still no matter how many time they tried to wake her, she didn't wake.

"Do you think that we should stay one more day or should we go and look for the others?" asked Kei.

"I think that we should get going. What if the guards come into the forest and find us? We can't match up to how many Boris and Voltaire would send in." said Kai.

They all nodded and Kai picked Star up. They started walking deeper into the forest looking and sometimes calling out the names of the other bladers.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if you waited so long. School has been busy and reports outrageous. Please read and review.**


	10. BB10

**Thank you so, so, so much Chibi Tala girl. Your encouragement has meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10.**

By noon Kai and the others had to stop for a rest. They had walked for about 7 hours without stopping.

"You know I'm just wondering if the others are trying to find us at this very moment?" Asked Kay.

"Yes we are." Came a reply from behind some trees. Tyson and the others stepped out and rushed over to them.

"Tala, Brain, Spencer? What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"Well thanks to Hiro and Mr. Dickinson we came to help. They said that you all were up against Boris and Voltaire again, but more worse this time." Said Tala.

"Well you came at a good time." Said Ian.

"What happened to Lee Ann?" asked Brain.

"Boris." Said Spark as he looked over at her.

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know. She hasn't woke up since they did the experiments." Said Rikku.

"We better get moving. We can't stall any longer." Said Ray.

They all started to walk around until they came back to Ian and the others camp. From the looks of it, Boris's men were around and knew that they were there. Spark took Star from Kai to give him a rest and started to run off away from the footsteps. By nightfall they came to a clearing and road that led into the village.

"Should we see if there's a phone in that town and call Hiro or Mr. Dickinson?" asked Max.

"Yeah I guess. It wouldn't hurt to try." Said Tyson.

"You guys I think Star is waking up." Said Spark while looking down at her.

Ian came up and started to shack her.

"Come on Star, wake up please."

Star's face went from no expression to painful.

"Star please open your eyes. Please just open them or say something." Said Rikku.

"I…it…h…hurts!" said Star in a whisper.

They all looked at each other and knew that they needed to hurry to help her. The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys went into the town, while the others were trying to comfort Star since now she was almost screaming from the pain.

"I don't think that she's going to make it. I mean with as much that went into her she will most likely die." Said Spark.

"Shut up! She will make it. She's strong and you know it. If she did it before and lived, she can do it again." Shouted Kai.

Everyone was afraid to speak after that, but continued to watch her while she lay there in pain. Ten minutes later the two teams came back with hopeful looks that was to give courage.

"Are they coming?" asked Kai.

"Yes. They are on the way. They should be here in a couple of hours. How's Star been holding up?" asked Max.

"Not so good. Hopefully when we get back we can get something to make the pain go away from her."

"Not if I can help it." Came a cold voice from behind. "You almost had us fooled. Guards get them and take them back to the Abbey. We have some unfinished business with Lee Ann."

"Boris before you can take her you have to go through us." Said Spencer.

"If you say so. Go and when you get Lee Ann bring her back to the lab to finish what we started."

The guards started to move closer and closer to them as they moved in front of Kai and Star.

"Kai I need you to take Star into the village so you can get her out of here. Don't stall, just go when we take over each guard." Whispered Ian while kneeling down in front of them.

"I can't! You should, since she's your sister." Kai whispered back.

"Kai please do this for me. I need to pay them back for her pain and suffering from all those years."

Kai looked down at Star in his arms and looked back up at Ian before nodding. He took one last look at everyone just incase he and Star got caught in the village. Once they all started to fight, Kai ran off into the village without being seen by the others.

'I don't think this is right. I should be in there not here.'

'_Kai it's your duty to help Lee Ann and her family.'_

'I know, but it just doesn't feel right. Dranzer would you do the same if you were in my position?'

'_Yes. Even her bit beast would too. Just do this for her brothers and friends. Wisp told me last night that in her mind all she could see was you and her family and friends. But now it's all gone. That's why she's in such pain. Lee Ann is in complete darkness alone and afraid. Start talking to her it will help.'_

"Star… I've been meaning to tell you this a while back. When I saw you for the first time in years, to see you happy and in control of everything again, I…I was too afraid to say it."

Kai looked down at Star and a single tear fell on her cheek unknowingly. Kai continued to look down at her until he saw her eyes were starting to open.

"Star?" Kai said weakly.

She moaned as her response, until she could find her voice again.

"W…Where…are the… others?"

"Fighting the guards to save you."

"O…Ok."

Star closed her eyes again and fell asleep, this time more calmly.

'I wonder if she heard me?'

'_Yes she did. She's just too weak to respond or to think.'_

Kai looked around trying to find a safe shelter for the both of them. Instead of walking down the village street he turned to the right until he finally came to an old run down factory. When he opened the door, he looked around trying to find an area were it wasn't easy to find Star. Kai went down a staircase that was hidden under a wooden cover. When he reached the bottom, the basement looked to be living quarters that hadn't been used for years. After he set Star down he grabbed a couple of blankets and shuck them off before putting them on her. He looked at her one last time before running back up the stairs and out to the forest.

'Star I hope you stay there. We all can't let them get you. Please hold on until we come back.'

When he reached the others, he saw that only one guard was standing while the others were knocked out.

"KAI I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH STAR!" yelled Ian.

"She's safe. Don't worry. She or anyone can't find a way out of were I hid her."

Spencer knocked out the guard before they all followed Kai back to their new hiding spot.

On the way there no one spoke, since they were trying to digest what went on in the forest and abbey.

"Kai I'm sorry if I yelled at you back there. I'm just extremely worried for her." Said Ian.

"Don't worry. She is safe."

"Has she woken up?" asked Kimmy.

"Yes but only for a couple of minutes. By the way she was talking and by her jesters she really is weak. She barely had enough energy to speak to me or look at me."

They soon reached the factory and Kai showed them were the secret underground chamber was. Star was still in the same spot sleeping.

"Thank God she's alright. Thank you again Kai for the help you did." Said Ian.

Kai just nodding without even looking up at Ian. That night everyone slept peacefully despite the situations earlier that day. When Kai woke up very early in the morning he looked around trying to see if everyone was there, but Star was missing. He wasn't trying to panic but started to look around the basement without any success. Kai climbed the stairs that he finally saw that were uncovered. After he climbed the stairs, the first thing he saw was that a window was open that was originally closed. He climbed out and finally saw Star sitting on the roof looking out over the village.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?"

"I… I was just remembering what you said yesterday."

"Oh."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Yes. Even in the abbey I had the same feelings. But when I saw how happy you were in the hotel back in France I finally knew that the feelings were the same but were getting stronger."

"Is that why you kissed me when we went on that walk?"

"Yes."

"How scared were you when you found out Kimmy was kidnapped but Boris and Voltaire?"

"Extremely. I knew that if they wanted her then it wasn't just for a reunion."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure your ok?"

Star looked over at Kai with emotionless eyes (were you don't see any pupil just emptiness) and shuck her head before tears started to come down.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I… I… was just scared that… I wouldn't see any of you guys… again."

"It's ok. Come here."

Kai took Star in his arms and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. They stayed like that until the sun rose. Kai woke up with Star still asleep in his arms also holding onto him.

"Kai? Is she ok?" asked Tala as he came out.

"Yeah. Hey I thought that Mr. Dickinson and Hiro was supposed to pick us up last night. What happened?"

"We called it off before they could even get off the ground. I told him that we were safe for the time being and we would call when we were out of this area."

"Ok."

Kai turned to look off in the distance at the sun and said in his mind,

'Grandfather your not going to get your hands on my friends, sister or me. I promise that.'

* * *

(With Voltaire)

'Kai you might think your safe, but soon we will find you, your sister, and friends.'

**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. This is normally longer then I write but I thought it would be nice to make it longer and in more detail. Read and review.**

**Icesk8er **


	11. BB11

**Here is Chapter 11. I really hope you enjoy. And thanks again to Chibi Tala Girl for the encouraging yet funny review. Also sorry about the long wait.**

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the attack by Voltaire and Boris and almost everything returned to normal. The bladers got ready for the upcoming battles and trained everyday to get ready to win. No one heard from Boris or Voltaire since the escape, but was still watching their backs. Star never left her apartment unless it was to go and get food or to meet someone in the lobby. She never returned to her bright self, but instead walked around like a zombie. Everyone tried their hardest to get her to be normal again but failed each time. As the tournament came closer each day The Bladebreakers became more nervous, but with Hiro and Kai to lead them and watch them closely they kept their thoughts straight.

A couple of days later Star went missing which prompted a search party from everyone. They searched everywhere to find her, which also included the last place for her to go, the park. When the search came empty Kai returned to the apartment just incase Star returned. When he entered the building, there in the lobby was Tala and the others.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on Lee Ann and the others. Why are we not welcomed?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what?" asked Spencer.

"We can't find Star."

"What? Where was she last time?"

"In her room. Kay and Rikku said that when they woke up she wasn't in her room and nothing showed her of being taken."

"Where have you looked?" asked Brain.

"Everywhere. Pool room, restraint, here, all our rooms, even the park."

"But still nowhere?"

"No!"

"Kai what was Star's favorite place to stay when she was alone and uneasy?"

"I don't… the roof!"

Kai ran off it the direction to the stairs with the others behind him all the way up. After five minutes they finally made it to the top. Kai stepped out first and looked around. Not far from where he stood was Star standing on the ledge.

"Star?" asked Kai in a whisper.

Tala pushed Kai further out so the others could see.

"What does she think she's doing?" asked Brian.

"I don't know."

Kai walked forward slowly watching her every move.

"Star what are you doing standing there? You could hurt yourself."

He got no response out her, so he got up close to her and took her hand giving it a slight tug. Star came down as if he had pulled her so hard that her arm would come off. Kai caught her and removed the hair covering her eyes to see them closed. In her hand she held her beyblade. Brian came forward and took it out of her before she could drop it. When he looked at it fully he saw that her bit beast, Whisp, was missing.

"Her bit beast is missing."

"Oh no!" was all that Kai could say.

* * *

Later that night, Kay and Rikku wouldn't let Star out of their sight. The thought of her on the ledge of the roof scared them to death. What no one really knew was that the experiment was slowing her down inside, but not on the outside. She still moved as though nothing was ever wrong, but there was no brightness in her eyes, no joy in her voice, and she didn't do all the fun things she did before.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rikku.

"What do you mean?" asked Kay.

"With her like this, how can we compete? She's our leader but now she can't battle. Whisp was a part of her that gave her the happiness. Now that it's gone I don't think that she will be the same."

"Don't think like that Rikku. I think if we show her that everything's going to be ok that she will return sometime."

* * *

Around 12 that night, Star got up and went to the window. She didn't know why but had this feeling inside her to go. When she opened the balcony door, she walked all the way out to see a bright green almost yellow light coming from the sky. She knew that light from somewhere but in her mind she couldn't think of it.

'_Star… Star go to the Abbey… there you will find what you seek.'_

'W…Whisp? Where are you?'

'_At the Abbey. You must hurry.'_

After a minute of consideration, Star went to her room and quickly packed a few things. She ran out of the hotel and to the factory to gather more things there. From there on she got a cab and went to the airport. By the time she got to Russia it was noon and she knew perfectly well that the Abbey didn't have Whisp, but had the answers to some of her questions. The question that kept going through her mind was why she wasn't like Kay or Rikku. They were her age yet looked so much older. To people around her she looked to be 14 instead of 18. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a chilling voice from behind.

"Well it looks like my favorite girl is back for more. Why don't we go and finish the experiments so you can move on with your life?"

"Maybe I don't want to move on. I know why I got here and you met me. You and that stupid Abbey put it through my head as though Whisp was with you. I didn't find out until I came here. For some reason this place gives me all the memories that I lost because of you. Tell me why is that?"

"I'll only tell you if you come back to the Abbey and agree to finish the experiments. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. But you have to tell me why and all the things from when I was little."

"Ok. Now can we go?"

Boris and Star walked off to the awaiting limo and drove the hour long trip back to the Abbey.

'I don't know why she wants to know all this before. She's only going to forget it when I'm done with her.'

'When I get there, there will be hell to pay. I'm not falling for anymore of their tricks. Whisp I don't know where you are, but I'm going to find you.'

**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed.**


	12. BB12

**Here is Chapter 12. Of Cold Heart and Memories. Thank you so much again Taolengirl and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

As soon as the car stopped outside the Abbey, Star jumped out running up the steps hoping to beat Boris to the underground base. Before she could make it to the final step, Boris had his guards tackle Star down. This task to them wasn't easy, for she kicked, hit, and even bit some of them.

"My, my so much strength in a soul that's dead. I thought you wanted answers but as I can clearly see we can skip that and move on to the experiments."

The guards dragged her into the Abbey and straight to the lab were she was tied down.

"Begin with step 3 and continue from there. This time we can't skip or mess up any steps."

The scientists made sure that she was heavily sedated and started with putting the tubes in her neck and arm again. This time instead of yellow and black liquid it was red and white showing that it was more powerful. As soon as the experiments where finished, Boris had his guards carry Star to her cell on the top floor of the abbey that no one had seen.

"Voltaire our plan has succeeded! She's under our control and will begin training as soon as she wakes."

"That's great. Boris I need you to tell her new team the schedule for practices and train her hard. No matter what she needs to win the championship."

"Yes sir. I'm right on it."

* * *

(Back in France)

"Have you found her yet?" asked Ian.

"No." said Kimmy and Kai.

"What about you Kay and Rikku? Was she anywhere here?"

"No. Not even in the secret spots."

"Spark did you find anything back at the warehouse?"

"Except that money and her bag was gone."

"She left?"

"Yes. I called the airport and bus company and they said that there was a mid-night time. They also said they saw her get on."

"She's gone to Russia. Damn it Boris now has her in his hands."

* * *

(At the abbey)

By nighttime Boris and a dozen guards went to Star's cell. When two of the guards opened the doors Star kicked them and the others.

"Well my little warrior sure has healed better then the doctor said." Boris lied.

"Where am I?"

"In your room my dear sweet daughter, Marie."

"What did the doctor's say that made you think that I wouldn't heal fast?"

"So many questions! Well he said you got a disease and that you would die in a couple of months, but as you and I can clearly see your better. Now no stalling you need to go train with your Shadow-Whisp. She's been waiting for you to get better."

Boris handed her a black and dark blue and green blade with a gray hawk.

"Who do I battle?"

"You're battling one of our best that can't be defeated. Bring out Shawn."

A boy with red and orange hair came out. He looked about 19 and very tall.

"3…2…1… let it rip." They both yelled.

"Shadow-Whisp attack!" screamed Star.

Shawn's blade shattered to pieces as Star (Marie) walked off.

"Get back here this isn't finished."

"Yes it is. Unless you, yourself wants to deal with Shadow-Whisp."

"MARIE GET OUT THERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED. YOU'VE GOT MORE TO GO UP AGAINST!" screamed Boris.

"And if I say no? What then?"

"The guards would love to get their hands on you from all that you've done to them. Get your ass back there or deal with the guards."

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm on my own turf. Now I'm going to find my own opponents."

(I'm going to start referring Star as Marie from now on.)

"MARIE YOU BETTER STOP!"

"Make me. I don't follow rules; I break them. Deal with it!"

**

* * *

Again thank you for reviewing Taolengirl. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for making it so short.**


	13. BB13

**Sorry for not updating for a month, but I've been real busy trying to find a new school and all. Anyways let's begin Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

"_Make me. I don't follow rules; I break them. Deal with it!" Marie screamed at Boris._

* * *

Marie (Star) walked from Boris with her new beyblade down to the front entrance. Some how she knew these places but she never remembered how. More guards soon greeted her.

"Great more weaklings to deal with. Why do I have to waste my strength on you guys?"

"Enough talking. Your going back up to Boris and that's final."

"Make me!"

The guards advanced toward Marie and were ready to grab her. Marie moved like lightning from each guard. Not that much longer after their tries Marie ran out of the building and climbed over the gate. She immediately went to the park to see what she could find there.

* * *

(With the Bladebreakers, Thugs, and Demolition Boys)

"Well we're here in Russia but I don't know where to go from here." Rikku said while looking around the park.

"Wait! Does anyone here that?" Ray asked while looking around their surroundings.

"No what do you here?" Kimmy asked.

"It sounds like a…"

At that moment a blade came flying in their direction through the trees.

"GET DOWN!" Kai yelled.

Soon the blade went back to its owner and they all gasped as she came out.

"Star!" Spark said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked while looking at him.

"You! Your name is Star!"

"I believe you've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Marie, the daughter of Boris."

"No he's not your father!" Kai yelled.

"And who are you?"

"You should know me! You used to be my friend when we were little at the Abbey that you're living at now."

"I don't know who you are and if you don't move now I'll hurt you more then you'll ever believe."

"Boy does she have a thing on you when she's evil." Tyson said while looking at Star.

"Tyson this isn't the Star that you've met back in France. This is the one that is under control of the true Boris. She was never like this in the abbey. She always took the brunt of the beatings. Only once has she ever been like this and it was with Kay, Rikku, and Spark." Tala said.

"I'm sick of hearing you blabber as if you know me. I have business to finish and I don't like to be kept waiting for challenges."

"Well you've got a challenge." Spark said walking up to her.

"Spark don't do this!" Rikku said.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Spark and Marie screamed.

In a blinding flash everything ended and Spark was on his back knocked out and his blade was crushed to tiny pieces except for his bit chip.

"Now like I said get out of my way I have to look for real challenges."

**

* * *

I know this is extremely short but I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	14. BB14

**Alright I'm gonna try to finish this story asap. Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

_

* * *

In a blinding flash everything ended and Spark was on his back knocked out and his blade was crushed to tiny pieces except for his bit chip._

"_Now like I said get out of my way I have to look for real challenges."_

* * *

The teams stepped out of Marie's way and watched as her black clad form walked into another densely area of trees. Kay and Rizzu were tending to Spark's injuries and everyone else stood stunned. Kai and Tala snapped out of they're trance and looked at each other knowing what they had to do.

"Everyone stay here. Ian, Spencer, and Bryan I'm counting on you to make sure no one else gets taken. Kai and I are going to find Star and try to get her back, but if that doesn't work we're heading to the Abbey." Tala ordered.

"What! Tala you have to be crazy!" Tyson said alarmed, "That's what Boris and Voltaire want you to do."

"Tala's right." Kai said.

"Kai put your head on straight!" Kimmy yelled, "You too Tala! Boris is expecting you to do this. Star was too weak for them. When I was in there Boris loved the fear coming off of her. She was shaking!" Kimmy said looking mostly at Kai then at Tala.

"Look Kimmy what Star doesn't know is that they're killing her. With her under they're control, on top of the injections; she probably has days to live. That's what Voltaire really wants is for her to die." Kai said with great emotion.

"Now please hide all of you. Kai and I won't be long. We'll try to make it back by sunrise."

"Do you promise?" Kimmy asked.

Kai and Tala nodded and ran off through the same trees Marie did.

* * *

Marie started panicking when her breath became shorter. Once she made it out of the trees she laid down on the grass struggling for breath.

"Why is this happening to me?" Marie asked herself out loud.

'_Because you're weak! You've always been weak to make your decisions and actions count.'_ A voice said that felt like ice.

'Shadow-Whisp! Go away!' Marie screamed in her mind. The thought of the bit beast sharing her thoughts was scaring her even more.

'_Never! I'll never leave your mind; you'll be dead before I do. Not even your bit beast Whisp will help you.'_

'_**Your wrong about that my counterpart! I will always be with Star.'**_

'WHISP HELP ME!' Marie screamed in her mind. After that the ice feeling left her and was replaced by a warm embrace from Whisp.

'_I'll be leaving for a short moment to find your true-friends that will take this pain away from you. Just wait here and think of me while I'm gone.'_ Whisp said soothingly to Marie. She settled down slightly trying to remember Whisp in full form. Marie knew from her memory that she a heavenly hawk as white as snow with glitter feathers falling around her. Then she saw Shadow-Whisp for the first time. He was a hawk took, but was as black as smoke with a glittering black aura surrounding him.

"Star!" she heard from Kai and Tala coming towards her.

"My…name…is…" Marie started but stopped forgetting everything from the past hour. "Where am I?" Marie asked looking around at them.

"You're in Russia. Boris and Voltaire were getting you under they're control, they were close, but with the help of everyone, you're safe."Tala said looking down at her.

At that moment, Marie remembered that her real name was Lee Ann, but she was called Star from her father, and these were her family and friends. What she didn't understand was that she felt out of control of her body. With help she sat up looking around at everyone.

"Where are Boris and Voltaire?"

"Somewhere looking for you. We don't know really. Last time we saw them was two weeks ago."Tala said.

At that moment Star noticed that the others weren't around.

"Do you think you can get the others? I want to say something to Spark." Star asked looking at him.Kai left to get everyone that was left behind. Once there, Star had Spark sit by her while the others were a few yards away.

"Spark I'm sorry about your bit beast back there. I knew he was important to you."

"It's ok Star, I knew you were under control of Shadow-Whisp."

"Actually, do you want to know the reason why I can't control him?" Star waited until Spark looked up at her, "Shadow-Whisp is yours. He was supposed to be yours, but back in the Abbey you weren't strong enough for him yet. Whisp and Shadow-Whisp are siblings, as we are too. Please take him in replacement for the other. I know they will bond, but he's really for you." Star handed Spark the bit chip and watched him hold on to it. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and once it settled, Shadow-Whisp was in the air bowing to Spark.

**

* * *

Ok this is all I'm gonna give you, please review; I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, so please enjoy.**


	15. BB15

**Wow I haven't updated in a long time!!! Well this chapter I'm skipping about 2 or 3 years in the future because I don't want to linger on all the depressing issues. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Spark walked around Tokyo looking at the many Beyblade shops that lined the streets. Things seemed to be better, no threats of Boris or Voltaire, no dangerous schemes, and everyone almost back to normal. By now, Tyson had his own shop with Max and Diachi; Ray stayed in his village, but visited occasionally; Kai was making some big investment in the United States and Japan, being the new successful business man along with his sister and new brother-in-law, Tala. Not much was known about Ian, Kay, Rikku, and The Thugs since they kept everything secret.

Spark stopped walking when he saw a poster of a model out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when he saw it, it was a woman that he hadn't seen in many years, yet she looked more beautiful then ever. At that point he started walking on, but stopped at the shop that Tyson owned.

"Hi welcome to Granger and Tate Beyblade Shop! What can I help you with?" A happy voice greeted.

"Well I was just here to see Tyson." Spark said and removed his sunglasses.

"Spark? Well I never thought that I would see you again!" Tyson said and shook his hand.

"Yeah, well I was just in town and decided to come and just chat a bit before my flight out on Friday."

"Awesome! Come and sit, I'll go and get Max." Tyson said and ran off in the back of the store. About two minutes later Tyson came back with Max, who looked just as equally surprised.

"Hey, how's it going? Where are your sister and brother?" Max asked while sitting down at the table with Tyson and Spark.

"Well to tell you the truth, Star went off to find herself, and has now become famous. Ian on the other hand I have no idea what he's up to. Last time I heard is that he the head trainer in some major beyblading organization."

"Did he and Kay finally marry?" Tyson asked.

"Um… I'm not really sure. They were going very serious for some time, but that's something I'll have to ask him when I can call or see him." Spark said thinking really hard. "So has business been good?"

"It's been excellent. We seem to get more then any other around here, but I guess it's because we're World Champs and all." Tyson said with a huge grin.

"Hey I just remembered something Spark; I read in the paper that The Thugs made it to the finals for the first time. Who are their captains?" Max asked.

"I believe that it would be a few of their experienced graduates or maybe Rikku, I really can't tell you since I haven't been there since my last beyblading fight, about 2 years ago."

"Do you regret not beyblading anymore?" Max asked.

"No." Spark answered simply and put his glasses back on. "Well I'm off. I have a few things that I need to tend to. Talk to you guys later, and if you see any of the others just tell them I said hello." They watched as he walked out of the door and go up the street. Tyson and Max sat there with a smile on their faces content that they had found a piece of happiness and a fairly normal life.

**

* * *

I'm again so sorry for long awaited chapter. I just lost my inspiration, but some how got it back for a short time.**


End file.
